The Overlord (Ninjago)
Summary The Overlord is the embodiment of evil and darkness in Ninjago. Originally a spirit of darkness who challenged The First Spinjitzu Master, he was defeated and sealed for centuries until he was inadvertently released by Lord Garmadon. Manipulating Garmadon for his own ends, The Overlord sought to restore his physical form and take over all of Ninjago. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | Unknown. At least 7-B | At least High 6-A Name: The Overlord Origin: Ninjago Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Classification: Embodiment of Darkness and Evil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,2,8), Flight, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, | All previous abilities, greatly enhanced, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Possession, Technological Manipulation, possibly Non-Corporeality (In a spirit-like form), Regeneration (Mid-Godly as metaphysical spirit, as well as Darkness itself coming back into existence to counterbalance Light and Good), Conceptual Manipulation (Of evil and darkness), Abstract Existence, Matter Manipulation and Summoning (Created the invulnerable Stone Army), Fire Manipulation, Immunity and Negation of most if not all of the The First Spinjitzu Master's powers Transmutation (Can transmute those he posseses into his true form)| Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Reality Warping | All of the abilities of The First Spinjitzu Master, can create giant spider webs, Resistance to Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Defeated Lloyd, who has the powers of all The Golden Weapons) | At Least Multi-Continent level (Superior to his previous self) | Unknown. At least City level (Via Reality Warping) | | At least Multi-Continent level Speed: FTL (Should be faster than Nadakhan, who reacted to and blocked multiple lasers) | FTL | FTL | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Unknown | At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level | At least City level '''| At least '''Multi-Continent level Stamina: Unknown | High (Comparable to The First Spinjitzu Master) | Unknown | High Range: Several meters. Hundreds to thousands of kilometers with Garmatron (Missiles can travel continental distances) | Unknown. Likely tens of kilometers with Mind Manipulation (Able to control almost all of Ninjago City's inhabitants) | Tens of kilometers (Able to control all of Ninjago City's technology) | At least tens of kilometers (Able to assemble many of Ninjago City's buildings, even the ones at the city's periphery) Standard Equipment: Garmatron, The Golden Armor. Intelligence: High (Comparable to The First Spinjitzu Master) Weaknesses: His Stone Army can be hindered by sinkholes and pitfalls and destroyed by Golden Power, the creation of light formed by combining fire, earth, lightning, and ice. Key: Garmadon Possessed | True Form | In The Digiverse | The Golden Master Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lego Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Ninjago Category:Dragons Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6